You're Beautiful To Me
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: When Dean sees Ginny crying, he stops to see what's wrong. Some of Ginny's insecurities sort of come out. Dean tells her how beautiful she is.


**You're Beautiful To Me**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** When Dean sees Ginny crying, he stops to see what's wrong. Some of Ginny's insecurities sort of come out. Dean tells her how beautiful she is.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

Walking into the Room of Requirement, Dean paused. He had originally come in here to have some piece and quiet so he could work on some homework and he hadn't expected anyone to be in here. Let alone had he expected to walk in on anyone in here crying. He had been wrong of course. In the center of the room a girl with bright ginger hair and freckles with tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands as she stood in front of a mirror.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Dean asked softly as he came to stand next to the girl. Ginny sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine." she muttered in between a sob as she tried to mop away the tears; she wouldn't look at him.

"No you're not. Do you-" Dean stuttered, "Do you want me to get one of your brothers?"

"No!" Ginny yelped.

"Okay. I won't." Dean placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I know that it helps my sisters when they talk about their prob-"

"I want to be left alone." Ginny continued to sob. Dean pulled his hand back slightly.

"You sure?" he asked looking at her like he really didn't want to leave her alone.

Dean had sort of a thing for Ginny these past few months. She was a little spitfire who could hold her own, but yet she was kind and sweet and funny. She cared for everyone and seemed to go out of her way a lot of the time to make people feel better, especially the 1st and 2nd years. Dean had found it quite endearing. Leaving her alone right now, was not something he really wanted to do.

"Leave me alone, Dean."

"Ginny, I really think-"

"I'M UGLY, DEAN." she shouted, "I'M JUST SO UGLY. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG. I HAVE ORANGE HAIR AND SO MANY FRECKLES THAT IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE PIMPLES EVERYWHERE AND MY NOSE IS TO LONG AND MY EARS STICK OUT TO MUCH. AND TO TOP IT OFF, I AM FAT! OKAY. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG, DEAN. I'M UGLY!"

Dean was taken aback. As he watched Ginny burst back into sobs, he took in her words. She thought she was ugly. Now, Dean, was never one who necessarily judged a girl for her looks, he valued her personality more, but as he looked at her, he couldn't help but see how beautiful the girl in front of him was.

"I don't think you're ugly." he told her calmly as he pulled her into a light hug like he would do to his sisters at home.

"I am." Ginny insisted.

"No you're not. You have this sort of charisma about you that lights up a room. And I like your ginger hair. It looks kind of like flames in the sunlight."

"You think my head looks like its on fire?" Ginny cut in.

"No." Dean insisted right away, "You hair looks sort of like the flames in the fireplace in the common room. Warm and inviting. And your freckles don't look like pimples. They show just how much time you like to spend out in the sun, playing quidditch. And you have a nice nose. It's kinda upturned so you look a little mischievous and mysterious. And I don't think your ears stick out to much. I think their perfect just the way they are."

Ginny sniffed, "I'm still fat."

"If your not anything then it is that." Dean told her as he rubbed her back gently.

"Cho's thinner."

"Cho Chang is skin and bones. I'll tell you as a guy, I would rather do it with a girl who at least has muscle on her and just a skeleton." Ginny laughed softly in between sobs.

"Why did I even tell you all of this? Why are you even saying any of this to me?" she asked as she looked up into my eyes, my dark brown eyes meeting her soft brown ones.

"I'm tell you this because I think you're beautiful, Ginny."

"Why should I take your word?" Ginny asked me after a minute of silence.

"Because I'm telling the truth." Dean told her in response.

"Why'd you even come in here in the first place?"

"Homework." Dean admitted. Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I guess, I better leave so you can-" she trailed off and gave Dean a watery smile, "Thanks Dean."

"Welcome, Ginny." Dean told her as he let go of her and gave her an encouraging smile.

Ginny turned to leave and as she started walking away, Dean's mouth seemed to open of it's own accord.

"Hey, Ginny?" Ginny turned to look at him, wiping away a few stray tears away as she did so.

"Yeah?"

"Would you-" Dean took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Ginny looked surprised for a moment and then gave a warm small smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Meet you down in the great hall on Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye, Dean." Ginny told him and then she headed out of the room of requirement, leaving a beaming Dean Thomas to do his homework on his own.

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Okay, so this is my first time writing a fic with Dean in it and I think this personally turned out not very good. But, I'm not to sure. I normally don't read DT/GW fics, I'm more of a Hinny fan, so you'll have to tell me what you think. I origionally wanted this story to be a brother/sister fic between Ginny and one of her brothers, and then I got the idea for a Hinny fic, but then the idea of a Dean/Ginny fic came to me and I wanted to try it. So...yeah and this is the product of that idea. Also, normally I don't write in 3rd person POV, so I think that's also why this story turned out sorta crappy. So, R&R. Check out my profile. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
